One Tarot Please: SYOC
by The-J-Project
Summary: With their middle school careers coming to an end, the 3rd year students start thinking about high school. Setting their sights on the high school division at Sakurai Academy, the most prestigious tennis school in Japan, the seniors compete for acceptance into the legendary institution. OCs x 3rd Years (but not entirely romantically driven). Rewrite of my other story but now a SYOC


**INTRO**

"How do they look, Asami-senpai?" the young boy asked, taking a seat beside the 3rd year. She was focusing intensely on the new applicants from the school roof and paid him little attention. "Any of them look like they're itching for my spot?"

"They're definitely more talented than the ones from last year," she said cockily, taking a small jab at the boy.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "I was one of those applicants!" Asami laughed at his slow realization and punched him jokingly. He fell to the side and groaned, picking himself up.

Albeit his size, the Two of Pentacles was in fact a second year student. And, unlike a lot of second year Sakurai students, he was part of the Minor Arcanca. An ace in terms of net play, only 2 other students in the Minor Arcana were the same age as him. However, they were doubles partners and shared the position of Six of Wands.

"But seriously, they're good," Asami said.

"Do you think they'll put up a challenge to the Minor Arcana?" he asked.

"They won't be a problem for the Cups, but the Pentacles are a whole different story," she joked, grinning at him. "No, I think we'll be okay. A few of them are talented, but the Minor Arcana should be fine. Besides, I'm not willing to give up my spot to some lame first year."

"Well, I'm sure that the Major Arcana would step in if anything started getting out of hand," the member of the Pentacles suggested.

"I doubt it. They've only stepped in twice before, and that was ten years ago. I don't even remember the last time I saw one," Asami confessed, twiddling her thumbs in her lap. "The 22 of them have been overseas for such a long time."

"I saw two the other day!" he blurted out in excitement. Asami's head shot to face him.

"What? You, of all the damn people at this school, got to see one?" Asami asked, her eyes practically bulging in amazement. "Which ones were they."

"I'm not sure. They were just getting into the elevator at the indoor courts. I only got to see their black bags before the doors closed."

Disappointed, Asami returned her focus to the applicants. The majority of them were finishing up their laps around the tennis courts and were beginning swing practice. "So you really didn't see anything."

"I did so see something! I at least saw them!"

"Typical of a Pentacle," Asami grinned. "Always making themselves out to be heroes just because you're all boys."

**Okay, so I decided to transform my other story into a SYOC. The premise will still remain the same and the other fic can serve as a long prologue I guess.**

**This fic will follow your characters and the third year middle school students of the Prince of Tennis while they attend Sakurai Academy. So that means that there will be no Echizen or second years like Momo. However, they may make an appearance later on.**

**Guidelines:**

** 1. ONLY SUBMIT THROUGH A PM! Those sent by reviews will not be considered.**

**2. I'm using the boys from the POT universe, so please submit girls (I'm pretty sure most people submit girls anyways)**

**3. Characters must be Japanese for plot reasons**

**4. All submission are first year high school students**

**5. They can be sort of unrealistic in terms of skills. After all, the POT characters all have crazy moves**

**6. I will decide who will be a singles or doubles player**

**7. Not everyone will be chosen and this is not a first come first serve thing. So be creative, detailed, and have fun with it!**

**8. In the subject of your PM, please answer this question so that I know you read this and are serious.**

**What year is the Two of Pentacles in?**

**Without further ado, here is my character! The character skeletons can be found on my profile. Also, feel free to shoot me a message if you have any questions.**

**~Basic~**

Name (surname first): Tanaka Riko

Nickname (if applicable): Ri-chan

Previous middle school: Rikkaidai

School rep (a nobody? A tomboy? Etc. What did their middle school/peers think of them?): Riko was known as the easygoing transfer student who was surprisingly good at tennis due to her nature and size. Most people like her, but not everyone because they thought she wasn't serious about tennis. She is, but just enjoys playing it a lot and usually smiled.

Birthday: July 10th

**~Description~**

Eye color: chestnut brown

Hair color and style: Riko has straight shoulder-length black hair that causes her grief when she wakes up in the morning. She has a bad cowlick that makes taming her hair into something presentable a challenge. So she normally just puts it into a ponytail.

Scars, tattoos, or piercings: She has her ears pierced and wears various studs.

Skin tone: cream colored

Weight and height: 5'1" (short compared to girls her age), lighter than average since she is so tiny

Build: Riko is short and light for a first year high school student. She is about the same size as Ryoma was and has yet to go through a growth spurt. A lot of people take advantage of this by jokingly throwing her over their shoulder like a sac of potatoes. She is very slender but not as curvy as she wished to be. That being said, she is nicely toned from tennis.

Clothing style when not in uniform (classy, retro, etc.): When not wearing her school uniform, Riko can mostly be seen sporting a boho chic style. She is really into loose and flowing dresses, beaded bracelets, hats, and sandals. Still, she spends the majority of her time wearing her tennis clothes. This consists of white tennis shoes, a pleated white tennis skirt, and whatever colored tank top she found in her dresser. She also wears a white visor.

Signature accessory/accessories (if any): She has a charm bracelet that she received as a birthday present from her parents. She is working towards filling it completely and is halfway done. She takes it off during tennis though.

**~Personal~**

History: Riko used to attend Shitenhouji, but moved when her father got a job transfer. She used to be the manager of their tennis team and was friends with them. They taught her to laugh and play; however, she is not a complete jokester like they are. She is mostly just laid back. They used to let her play whenever they had time and she was finished with her duties. She'd practice while they practiced and eventually got pretty good. That is why she is close to Shiraishi Kuranosuke. She eventually transferred to Rikkaidai half way through her senior year and joined the girls' tennis team.

Family/home life (not everyone can have a sob story): Riko is an only child. Her mother, Yuki, works at a bakery, while her dad, Isao, works in the office of a construction company.

Personality: Riko is nice and very laid back. She never pulls any pranks, but is often the victim of them, especially those pulled by Shitenhouji students which she just laughs off. Her personality is very relaxed but she loves to be in the thick of all the action. She can normally be seen with a smile on her face, especially when she is playing tennis. She plays tennis because she loves it and thinks it is fun. This can sometimes irk people the wrong way, mostly because they assume she isn't serious and is just fooling around. She is being serious though and is not as naïve as people think. When she is losing, she smiles to keep the mood bright and not so depressing.

Fears: spiders and bugs

**~Tennis~**

Dominant hand: right

Play style: Pusher. Riko is a defensive player who "pushes" back any shot she can chase down, without deliberately hitting a winner. She can angle  
shots, aim deep, as well as produce effective lobs. Pushers are extremely quick and consistent, rarely making errors. This style of play often tires and  
frustrates more offensive opponents. She will try to win games by eliciting unforced errors from the opponent. She loves to dink balls back with sidespin or backspin. For these reasons, her main weapon is psychological warfare

Special moves (please limit to having 2): Dual-volley (I'm not good with coming up with names) It is where she hits a volley with a lot  
of sidespin down the center of the court. The ball is spinning so fast that is appears to split in two, both balls bouncing directly sideways in the opposite direction. It often surprises her opponents because they are caught off guard with having to chase down both not knowing which one is the real ball. Thus the person who does get it, usually sends a lob and her partner would smash it down while they are both out of position.

Weakness (at least have 2) She can sometimes be beaten by players with a more aggressive strategy or by those who possess Serve-and-volley skills, which robs her of the time she requires to chase down a shot. Since she plays doubles, her style can only be used effectively if she has a partner who is an attacker. Sometimes she waits too long to make moves and extends the game too long. Stamina isn't an issue, but she gets bored easily and loses focus. This surprises most people as her style is one that appears to be one full of concentration. She will eventually lose her patience and will abandon her style completely. However, she won't adopt a new style and will just run around the court recklessly. This sometimes causes her partner and her to lose, as she causes them to lose formation. She'll need a partner who can keep her focused and in check.

**Extras – not mandatory but appreciated**

Hobbies: Hacky-sack

Favorite school subject: History (it's like one long story)

Least favorite school subject: science

Favorite color: royal purple

Favorite food: dark chocolate – doesn't eat it before matches or practices to avoid getting a sugar rush and crashing

Love interest? (if so, then who): Sanada

Anything else?: not yet


End file.
